Patch 2.4.0 (undocumented changes)
This article lists all undocumented changes that have appeared in Patch 2.4.0. General * Dwarf male shoulderpads have decreased in size, and weapons have increased in size. * Players in Thunder Bluff are no longer auto-dismounted if they travel through buildings to other parts of the city. Druids won't lose their Travel Form. * Game physics have been changed to prevent wall climbing. * Commander Hobb and Sanctum Defenders have been updated wielding new bow models. * Human Female face was changed due patch optimization. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=5539955375&postId=55905068087&sid=1#19 Quest * Many more Nethermine Ravagers have been added to the Netherwing Mines. * Dragonmaw Transporters no longer dismount and are prone to evade more. * Number of Netherwing Crystals required for the daily quest Netherwing Crystals has been reduced from 40 to 30. * Sporeggar repeatable quest now only requires 6 Bloodscale Enchantress, down from 12. * or have had their gold reward increased to 18 gold, 28 silver; from 7 gold 28 silver. * Quests giving players Stormpike Insignia or Frostwolf Insignia got their level adjusted for level 70 players. In a result each trinket upgrade will additionally give a 11 gold, 40 silver. Druid * Druids that were in Moonkin Form or Tree of Life Form will now be able to auto-shift out to mount up. This now means that costumes can't be used to have Moonkin mounted. *Moonkin Form is now affected by the Fel Orc Costume buff Hunter * Ammo Pouches and Arrow Quivers can no longer be simultaneously equipped in your character's bag slots. * Pet Boar's Charge ability generates a lot less threat compared to post-2.4 threat lists. * Snake Trap itself and shankes summoned by it's trigger no longer despawn as soon as hunter dies (simular to all others traps). Mage * The absorb values of Ice Barrier have been increased. * Icy Veins and portals now have new sounds when cast. Paladin * Righteous Defense can now be cast on enemies. Priest * Power Word: Shield now has a different, crackling sound when cast (very similar to the mage's Icy Veins). Rogue *Cheat Death ability now properly reduce incoming damage (was bugged since 2.3.2 patch: it decreased all incoming damage by 90% and then absorbs 90% of damage taken. In summ it is 99% of absorbtion for 3 seconds.) Shaman *The Clearcast buff no longer has a sound effect. Alchemy * Four new Alchemy Stones added, all need the previous as well as reputation with the Shattered Sun Offensive: ** confers +108 attack power plus increases effect of healing and mana potions by 40% ** confers +54 defense rating plus increases effect of healing and mana potions by 40% ** confers +63 damage and healing spells plus increases effect of healing and mana potions by 40% ** confers +119 Healing or +40 damage plus increases effect of healing and mana potions by 40% Herbalism *Nightmare Vine now has spawn points at both Forge Camp: Wrath and Forge Camp: Terror in Blade's Edge Mountains as well as Throne of Kil'Jaeden in Hellfire Peninsula *When gathering Nightmare Vine there is an increased chance of gaining the Nightmare Pollen debuff NPC Changes *Skyguard Khatie is now mounted on a Nether Ray to make it easier to interact with her. *Lor'themar Theron has had his dialouge changed to acknowledge Kael'Thas has betrayed the blood elves. *Domesticated Felboar no longer give experience when killed. Items * Items intended for Retribution paladins have been rebalanced. Spell damage has been replaced with stats such as critical strike, haste, and strength on Season 1 and 2, Tier 4 through Tier 6, and other miscellaneous Retribution gear. Season 3 was already changed in patch. 2.3. * Stats of changed from +5 Strength +4 Agility to +5 Agility and +6 Stamina. * The PvP mounts and have been added to the game. * The has a new on-use animation. * Corrected tooltips for most trinkets to show more accurate cooldowns (only tooltip text change). For instance, now show correct cooldown of 1.5 minutes instead of 2 minutes. * Items with cooldowns now have text "Cooldown Remaining: mm:ss" at their tooltips. * Mob level of engineering crafted defensive pets no longer linked to engineering skill. 375 Eng Before Patch 2.4 -Battle Chicken (lvl72) -Mithril Dragonling (lvl72) -Arcanite Dragonling (lvl72), 375 Eng After Patch 2.4 -Battle Chicken (lvl40) -Mithril Dragonling (lvl40) -Arcanite Dragonling (lvl50).http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=5591169685&sid=1&pageNo=1#5 Sound * Inn music added for tauren and orcs inns. * Whirlwind and Power Word: Shield abilities have a new sound. * Equipping a fishing pole will now mute the music. * Soulwell now has an ambient sound around it. * Portals now have an ambient sound around it. Instances * The size of Supremus in Black Temple has increased significantly. Also, the hitbox of Supremus has been reduced significantly. * The area around Archimonde in Battle for Mount Hyjal has been decreased in size and players are no longer able to go into the hills around his area. Also, the hitbox of Archimonde has been reduced significantly. * Void Reaver no longer targets a player before casting an Arcane Orb, so Add Ons such as Deadly Boss Mods or BigWigs are no longer able to warn of incoming Orbs. * The Prince Malchezzar fight in Karazhan has had its safe spots on the left side of the room removed as of 3/26/08 * Tempest Keep - Al'ar - Flame patches in phase 2 can no longer be killed with spell reflect by warriors. Al'ar's hit box was made smaller. User Interface * Tutorial hints (after clicking on the yellow exclamation mark at the bottom of the screen) are now displayed in the center instead of at the bottom. * Raid Window in default Blizzard UI will no longer become empty or locked if opened during combat. Bug fixes * The Falthrien Academy is now correctly displayed as a subzone of Eversong Woods, not as a zone (which has a bigger fade text on entering). * Some mounts (like the epic Hawkstrider) now make a sound, when standing still and pressing the space bar. There has been an animation. Tiger mounts however, no longer make a sound. * Wind Rider Master Urda, in Hammerfall, is now standing on her platform instead of under it. * The cost of flight paths will now be properly reduced if your reputation is Friendly, Revered or Exalted. * Vanndar Stormpike and Drek'thar no longer give info about how many elite NPCs are left at Alterac valley (these elites were mostly removed in patch 2.3). References 2.4.0 2.4.0